


The Konoha Fashion Association

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tiny little gift written for <a href="http://txilar.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://txilar.livejournal.com/"><strong>txilar</strong></a>, who is of made of awesome mod-liness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Konoha Fashion Association

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little gift written for [](http://txilar.livejournal.com/profile)[**txilar**](http://txilar.livejournal.com/), who is of made of awesome mod-liness.

When Iruka told Gai that he would wear the green spandex, he was only saying it just to get the taijutsu expert off his case for a few damned minutes. As president of the Konoha Fashion Association, it was Gai's mission in life to make shinobi and civilians into the epitome of fashionable comfort; to him, this really meant 'green spandex for all''.

After hordes of people nervously saying no and skittering away, Iruka's snapped-out agreement in the Mission Room was met with wide-eyed delight.

"Will you, Iruka-sensei?" Gai breathed out, his eyes shining like great pools. "I have one right here! You can change into it now!"

"I'll change into it tomorrow." Iruka took the pile of green material that Gai had whipped out of his pouch. "Um. Thank you."

"No, Iruka-sensei! Thank YOU." Gai stood on top of the table. "You shall be the first of many to display your true youthfulness! It will be a revolution! A GREEN REVOLUTION."

Iruka surreptitiously pushed him off the desk.

"Don't forget the orange leg-warmers!" Gai sang out as he fell to the floor; he landed on his feet like a cat and sailed out gaily.

*

Kakashi peered over the top of his book, blinking at the crowd of people walking towards him. It was a bit early in the morning for this amount of people; usually on his return from the Memorial (on his way back for another round of sleep), the streets would be fairly empty.

He squinted and then blinked. At the head of the crowd were TWO people dressed in green, one happily prancing from side to side, the other walking sedately. He was about to uncover the Sharingan, to find out which of them was the clone of Gai, when they came a little closer and Kakashi realized one wasn't a clone at all.

"Kakashi-sensei." Iruka greeted him with a small, pained smile as he walked past, followed closely by students and gawkers. Gai stopped to smirk confidently at Kakashi.

"You see, my wonderful rival! The green spandex is catching on, Kakashi, just like I told you! With the Youthful Iruka-sensei adorned in it, it will be worn from corner to corner!"

"I think you might be right," Kakashi said faintly, walking into the middle of the road so he could focus on Iruka sensei's derriere without having to peer through the crowd. "He's doing it a lot of justice."

"Justice!" Gai cried. "JUSTICE FOR FASHION. We all say OVERRULED to bad, uncomfortable clothing!"

There was a long pause. "Right," Kakashi finally said, after his ears stopped ringing. "You know, I think all Academy sensei should wear that spandex. All the time, I mean."

Gai clasped his hands to his chest, looking as if Kakashi had lost forty rounds of challenges to him at once. "Kakashi," he said in a tremulous voice. "As artistic director, you have all rights to promote this to the Academy!"

Kakashi had completely forgotten that Gai had made him 'Artistic Director' just because he had come to a meeting of the Konoha Fashion Association that one time. He hadn't really been there for the meeting, to be honest; there had, however, been free food.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi said vaguely, still staring at a nicely shaped sensei-rear. "Sure, whatever."

Gai was going on and on about a children's line and something for the farmers and even dogs; but Kakashi put his forehead protector up and made sure to seal the sight of Iruka's bottom in his mind.

*

"I think I like these," Pakkun was saying loudly very early the next morning and Kakashi groaned, trying to snuggle back under his covers. "No, I'm serious. They're kind of comfy. Boss? Boss. Boss. _Boss_. BOSS."

"WHAT." Kakashi sat up in bed and glared at Pakkun; if he didn't, Pakkun would be saying BOSS BOSS BOSS for the entire morning, and all the other dogs would take it up, baying and barking his name. Where they had learned to be so annoying, Kakashi had no idea.

...also, where did they get those green spandex uniforms from?

"Gai-sensei left them for us!" Ūhei, usually the most sedate of the pack, was preening in front of the mirror behind the door. "They're not half-bad! My fur gets to breathe more! Oh, he said he'll be back as soon as you're awake."

Kakashi stared at his spandex-clad ninken and then threw the covers over his head to shield his eyes from this painful world of green.

He was dragged out by Gai a few hours later, on a Mission to Promote Fashion.

"I don't think this is a real mission at all," Kakashi grumbled, going through the many ways he could break Gai's fingers from his forearm and free himself so he could go find a corner and read.

"I'm using the term very loosely. And stop trying to think of ways to break my fingers, Kakashi," Gai answered cheerfully, marching to one of the training fields; Kakashi groaned at the sight of flickering flags atop an army of green tents. How in the world had Gai set all this up? If he could only make a quick break for it... but Gai was far smarter than he looked. He _knew_ that Kakashi had to look cool all the time when he was here in Konoha. Twisting around and flailing to get free from Gai wasn't cool at all, not in the least; besides, it just wasn't worth the effort right now.

There were people walking around and peering at the clothing that was displayed. Some of the items, to Kakashi's deep relief, weren't made of the green spandex at all.

"All these are my designs," Gai boasted, looking like a proud father among his genius children. "Lee sewed them all! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, LEE?!"

"Yes!" Lee's voice boomed from the other end of the field. In a flash, he was there, a thimble over the finger of one wrapped hand and a needle brandished in the other. "It was a marvellous practice for my speed and accuracy, sensei! Not to mention that I cemented my ideals of Fashion!"

Lee and Gai did their usual blubbing over each other and Kakashi was rolling his eye when his gaze landed on a very firm sensei bottom, nicely displayed in the clinging material. He tuned out the others completely, staring at Iruka without shame; the sensei was inspecting some long gowns and tilting his head in surprised interest. Kakashi was so intent on his ogling that he didn't focus completely on the person walking to him on his blind-side.

"Like what you see, Kakashi-sensei?" Someone breathed in his ear and he froze; if this had been a battle, he would have been screwed about now. Damn all these hot sensei with their hot sexy bodies. The Iruka he was staring at disappeared in a puff of smoke; _a clone_, part of his mind noted clinically. The rest of his mind loudly lamented the fact that his wonderful view was gone. Gone!

"You shouldn't stare at people's rear-ends like that," Iruka was saying to him in a low voice. "It's bad enough that they feel uncomfortable wearing one of Gai's 'fashionable creations'."

"Well, I don't think they should feel so uncomfortable," Kakashi drawled, not moving; Iruka's body was so warm and _so close_. "They have a very nice rear-end. Of Icha-Icha proportions, I would say."

"That's objectifying," Iruka lectured, but he sounded as if he was smiling. "But flattering, in an odd way. I'm sure they feel better after hearing that."

"Iruka-sensei!" Gai bellowed. "Come over here, we're having a little fashion show! You are my prize model!" He released Kakashi and lunged after Iruka, who made no move to flee, but meekly allowed himself to be dragged away. However, he turned and looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Gai!" Kakashi called out and sauntered after them. "I think I'd like to be in your show too. As Artistic Director, of course, but I can be a model if you want. I mean, all the models have to strip... _change_ in the same place, right? Right? RIGHT?!"

_fin_


End file.
